Mystery Skulls: ¿Una historia feliz?
by joseant309
Summary: NOTA: Esta historia es un AU alterno de Mystery Skulls, y toma lugar tras Hellbent. A lo mejor, tras la noche infernal que han pasado nuestros protagonistas, por fin puedan tener una historia feliz (Lewis x Vivi, Arthur x OC, Mystery x Shiromori)


-¿Lewis?-preguntó Arthur al ver la cara de su amigo de cabello morado mirándolo con rabia.

Lewis, de la sorpresa, dejó caer a Arthur del acantilado, hacia los pinchos de energía morada. Durante unos pocos segundos, los pensamientos de Lewis fueron confusos:

-¿No me reconocía? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Arthur, tú...! ¡Mi amigo va a morir! Él no es mi amigo... él es mi amigo... él es... él es...-A Lewis le costaba poner su mente en orden. Usó sus poderes para ralentizar su percepción del tiempo y así poder organizar un plan.

Arthur había sido aquel que le empujó por el acantilado, Arthur lo había separado de Vivi para siempre y todo... ¿por celos? Arthur era una persona horrible.

Por otro lado, la siguiente vez que vio a Arthur, este tenía un brazo mecánico. Y parecía distinto... ¿arrepentido, tal vez? Eso daba a entender la expresión que tenía al caer del acantilado...

¡Un momento! ¡Arthur estaba cayendo hacia abajo en aquel momento!

Lewis movió los brazos mientras que el tiempo para él volvía a la normalidad, y los pinchos se convirtieron en una lona gigante que amortiguó la caída de Arthur. Este miró hacia arriba.

El esqueleto se asomó por el borde para ver que Arthur estaba sano y salvo. Al ver su cara desconcertada, suspiró con alivio.

El joven de cabello rubio anaranjado estaba muy desconcertado: Iba a morir, pero algo en ese esqueleto al que Arthur había llamado Lewis le había hecho salvarlo.

Claro... así que ese era el nombre de aquel muchacho al que Arthur no podía recordar.

-¿Lewis? ¿Qué es lo que...?-Lewis dejó caer su medallón con forma de corazón, el cual agarró Arthur, provocando que lo recordara todo de pronto.

Por supuesto, eso era. Cuando Lewis murió, tanto Arthur como Vivi olvidaron quién era Lewis. También la gente de su alrededor olvidó quién era Lewis. Lo que pasaba, sin embargo, es que el muchacho de cabello rubio conservaba las fotos en las que aparecía su amigo de cabello morado. Junto a Vivi, decidieron buscar a aquella persona que habían olvidado.

Pero si Arthur había olvidado cosas a consecuencia de que Vivi las hubiera olvidado, eso significaba...

-¡¡¡Mystery, no!!!-Ese era el grito de Vivi, un grito de puro miedo y terror.

-¡Vivi!-gritaron tanto el esqueleto como el humano, mirándose entre sí. Lewis decidió no hacer caso a sus sentimientos conflictivos, y arrastró a Arthur hacia fuera de aquella cueva, hacia el parking del taller mecánico de los Kingsman...

Lance Kingsman estaba de pie, empuñando una escopeta que humeaba. La mujer vegetal, Shiromori, estaba impactada, y Vivi...

Vivi estaba agachada sobre un gran cánido herido sangrante, con una gran herida de bala en el lomo. Sus siete colas temblaban junto a todo su cuerpo. Arthur no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Mystery, no!-Al acercarse a Mystery y ver la gran herida, no tardó en unir los puntos-¿¡Qué has hecho, tío Lance!?

-U-un momento... ¿ese es el perro de Vivi?-preguntó perplejo Lance-¿¡Por qué nadie me avisó!?

-N-no pasa... n-nada...-La herida se iba regenerando a gran velocidad-Esto sanará.

-¡No puedo permitirme que sane demasiado rápido!-gritó la mujer vegetal, acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el herido, solo para que Lewis se pusiera en medio-¿¡Tú otra vez!?

-Sí, creo que no nos han presentado-gruñó el esqueleto-Mi nombre es Lewis.

Vivi empezó a aquejarse de la cabeza mientras los recuerdos sobre Lewis iban volviendo.

-El mío es Shiromori, el placer es todo mío-respondió la de cabello blanquecino, respondiendo de manera chulita-Si no te importa, necesito hacerme con algo de esa sangre.

-Ah, lo siento mucho, pero eso no va a poder ser-respondió Lewis en un tono igualmente chulito-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

La pelea no se hizo esperar: Mientras que Lewis atacaba con movimientos propios del boxeo, Shiromori contraatacaba con movimientos más gráciles y limpios.

Al final, cuando parecía que Shiromori iba a ganar, una liberación de energía súbita hizo que Lewis la dejara malherida.

-Lewis, por favor, no la remates-dijo Mystery, ya completamente curado, adelantándose hacia el cuerpo de Shiromori.

-R-roku...-dijo Shiromori al ver a la criatura.

-Amiga, confidente, compañera, amante, traicionada, amenaza, enemiga... todas esas palabras son las que he usado para definirte en estos últimos 200 años-empezó a decir Mystery en un tono suave y modulado, mirando a Shiromori con cariño.

-S-si me muero... nacerá otra flor...-dijo Shiromori-Y tú la bañarás en tu sangre... y este ciclo sin fin volverá a continuar.

-No, Shiromori, no bañaré esa flor en mi sangre-dijo Mystery, muy entristecido, antes de sonreír de manera triste-Lo siento, pero... creo que hemos terminado.

-Y lo dices con términos estadounidenses... madre mía, Roku, eres de lo que no hay. Y eso me alegra, porque yo te amé-dijo Shiromori antes de secarse y disolverse en el viento. Solo quedó una única semilla, que Mystery agarró con una pata.

-Ummm... ¿Mystery? ¿Qué tal si explicas un poco sobre lo que pasa?-preguntó Lewis, interrogante.

-Que antes Arthur explique los motivos por los que se dejó poseer-repuso la criatura, mirando a Arthur de manera seria.

-L-lewis, yo... lo siento-dijo Arthur-Estaba celoso de lo que teníais Vivi y tú, y me dejé controlar por esos sentimientos.

-Vivi y yo no teníamos nada-respondió Lewis, acercándose a Arthur y extendiendo la mano.

-Ya, pero... lo podríais haber tenido. Se notaba que os amábais-confesó Arthur, a punto de llorar.

-Hey, colega... no llores-Arthur se percató de que Lewis había usado la palabra colega-Sí, te he perdonado. Será más sencillo perdonarte que guardarte rencor por ese accidente.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Lewis se ensombreció. Había decidido adoptar definitivamente su rostro humano, pero se apartó tras recuperar su medallón de corazón de la mano de Arthur.

-Me tengo que ir. Mi sitio no corresponde con vosotros-dijo Lewis, apenado.

Eso hizo que Vivi, con sus ropas manchadas por la sangre de Mystery, reaccionara como un resorte. Se levantó y miró hacia Lewis.

-¡Lew-Lew!-Lewis se dio cuenta de que Vivi usaba aquel apodo cariñoso que usaba cuando el joven estaba vivo. Eso significaba que lo recordaba-¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Vivi estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

-Lo siento, lo siento por haberte olvidado. Ahora te recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, por favor, no te vayas... ¡no te vayas, Lewis!-suplicó la chica de cabello azul entre lágrimas.

Lewis sonrió... y simplemente se marchó. Vivi cayó al suelo, derrotada. Lance bajó el arma definitivamente mientras que Arthur se acercaba a Vivi.

-Vivi, recuerda que mi casa está por aquí cerca. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche y lavar la ropa-dijo Arthur, tratando de sonreír.

Vivi lo miró... y asintió.

Y ambos se fueron en dirección al piso, con Mystery en su forma canina siguiéndolos por detrás.

 ** _¡Hola! ¡Soy yo, JAMS! Pues bueno, aquí estoy con mi historia de Mystery Skulls_**.


End file.
